


First day of school

by BicMomma



Series: Shades of Green [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicMomma/pseuds/BicMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of school for many students but also for the new principal of Amestris Elementary who runs into many familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those (like a few people I know) going off or coming home from their first day of school

            Amestris Elementary was a school on the edge of the Central Independent School district. The building was made of aged white bricks outlined with dark gray metal and a matching metal roof. Former third grade teacher, King Bradley had recently been promoted as principal and this like a few of his students would be his first day.

            As was the custom, Principal Bradley stood outside the school’s doors next to Vice Principal Juliet Douglas to greet the new and returning students. A twinkle appeared in his single green eye and a warm smile spread across his face as the first car pulled into the drive.

            Two blond boys stepped out and approached the two adults. The older boy held in his arms not only his bag of school supplies but another with construction paper peeking out over the edge. The younger meekly followed his brother, fearfully clutching the elder’s backpack strap. When they finally reached the principal, Bradley finally recognized the blue eyed brothers.

            “Hello Mr. Bradley, Ms Douglas.” Russell Tringham greeted. “Whatcha doing outside, Mr. Bradley?”

            “I’m the new principal and I thought Ms Douglas and I should come out to greet our students.” He told his former student. He leaned over and waved at the younger boy, “You must be Fletcher. Are you starting kindergarten today?”

            Fletcher Tringham looked up at his brother frantically. Russell patted him on the head and motioned to the adults.

            “This is Mr. Bradley. He was my third grade teacher last year. That’s Ms Douglas, she’s the lady who kids see when they’re bad.” He told his little brother and added quickly, “But right now she’s here to say hi.”

            Fletcher stepped out from the safety of his brother and waved at them both.

            “I’m in Mr. Cornello’s class.” He told everyone.

            “I hope you like listening to the radio.” Bradley chuckled patting the boy on the shoulder. “I hear your teacher likes to play his radio during naptime…and sometime lets the children pick the station.”

            Russell led his brother away who began animatedly chatting about what music he’d want played during naptime. Ms Douglas giggled as her boss came to stand at her side.

            “You failed to mention Cornello tends to put _on_ radio shows.” She said and Bradley shrugged as another car pulled up.

            “That can be a surprise.”

            The principal already recognized the little girl who jogged up to the two adults. Her long blond hair was piled up on top of her head just like always. Her blue eyes dancing with glee and she wore the same overalls she had worn last year, only now they were a tad more frayed at the edges.

            “Miss Rockbell, so lovely to have you back.” Bradley greeted the little girl. She noticed her doing a small double take at seeing the vice principal and laughed.

            “You remember Ms Douglas, correct.” He asked leading Winry toward the main entrance and the vice principal.

            “Yeah.” The little girl replied. “Did you just move here? The first time I saw you was when Mr. Bradley lost his eye.”

            “No,” Ms Douglas replied as another car drove in. “I’ve been vice principal here for awhile.”

            “Are you related to Aunt Trisha?” Winry asked. “You and she look alike.”

            Before she could answer, a dark skinned girl sprang out of a vehicle and ran toward Winry. Both girls squealed and hugged one another, chattering nonstop about automail before running off inside the building together.

            “Must have been one of Winry’s grandmother’s customers.” Bradley said to Ms Douglas. The woman shook her head with a sigh.

            “You didn’t notice her two automail arms, did you?”

            The principal chuckled as another car pulled into the driveway. A large overly happy little boy bounded up and hugged both principal and vice principal. As he marched off inside he blustered about “the Armstrong family” another boy, a quiet red head followed his friend inside.

            “Goodbye Alex, Mr. Breda.” Ms Douglas said after them. The red head waved at her.

            Two cars pulled in at this time. From the first, a dark haired boy and a blond girl climbed out. The little girl leaned in and said goodbye to who was apparently her father as her friend gathered both of their things. Once he drove off, both faculty members greeted the two.

            “Hello Riza, I see your father is still giving rides to Roy in the mornings.” Bradley said to the girl.

            “Yeah, Mustang’s aunt arranged it.”

            “Do you have Mr. Grumman this year?” Bradley inquired and the little girl nodded.

            “We both do.”

            “Ah do tell your grandfather I said hi.” The principal said as he watched the second car park. Before the doors opened, he swore he heard screaming and then four people quietly climbed out.

            The first was a familiar woman with blue eyes and brown hair with honeyed highlights pulled up and draped to the side. She wore a presentable purple dress with a white apron over the top and she carried an arm full of school supplies.

            The second was a young boy with long blond hair pulled back in a braid. He was dressed mostly in black except for a bright red coat and white gloves on his hands. He was coaxing a young darker hair version of himself from the car. Once out, Bradley saw the little boy wore blue shorts and a blue and yellow striped tank top.

            The final person to come out caused Ms Douglas to groan and Mr. Bradley to sigh. The eldest had apparently decided to wear a pair of dainty combat boots, a dark skort and a mid drift. His wild dark hair had streaks of green and was held back from his face by a dark headband.

            “Trisha, do you need a hand?” Ms Douglas asked taking a step toward the woman who was nearly her twin. “Ed, Al, go help your mother.”

            The youngest of the three took a few bags from his mother while his older brothers watched. Trisha Elric handed the two older boys their supplies as she took Al’s hand and walked up.

            “Hey Aunt Julie, Bradley drag you from your desk?” the oddly dressed boy exclaimed. Bradley turned to his coworker with a puzzled frown.

            He recognized the dark haired boy as Envy Alighieri, the resident wild child of the school. He knew that his mother was a famed medical specialist and former beauty queen Dante Alighieri. Bradley also knew the boy’s mother and Ms Douglas used to go to school together but he couldn’t ever recall them mentioning being sisters.

            He also recognized Edward Elric despite his hair had grown so much since the school bus accident that took one of his eyes and an arm and leg from Edward. Bradley remembered they used to go to physical therapy together where he found out a lot about the little boy. He had a younger brother, Alphonse if memory served. His father was a history professor, his mother stayed at home.

            He glanced between Juliet Douglas and Trisha Elric, noticing immediately what Winry had noticed between her godmother and the vice principal. Both looked identical except Juliet’s hair was nearly black. Trisha’s eyes were a hazel gray while Juliet’s were dark blue, almost violet in color.

            “Just call me Sloth.” The vice principal said to the boy, drawing her boss from his reverie. “Was Danni too busy to drop you off this morning?”

            “No, your sister said she’d take me.” Envy said jerking his head in Trisha’s direction. He smiled brightly all of a sudden, “She’s a good cook. I had an omelet for breakfast.”

            “I’m a tad confused.” Bradley announced and turned to his co-worker. “Envy called you Auntie but you’re …”

            “Edward, why don’t you show Al where Ms Armstrong’s class is.” Trisha said to her son who scrunched up his face.

            “Mo~m, I don’t wanna.” He whined. “She’s a scary and mean lady.”

            “Wrong Ms Armstrong, the taller one.” Trisha corrected and Edward let out a loud sigh of relief.

            “Come on Al.” Ed told taking his little brother’s hand. “I had her for kindergarten too, I know the way.”

            Once the two blond brothers were out of sight, Envy smiled brightly and looked up at Trisha expectantly. She kindly smiled down at him and patted him on the head.

            “You’re better at explaining it.” Trisha told the little boy. “Tell Mr. Bradley how Juliet is your aunt.”

            “Mommy and Dad had me. Then Mommy met Aunt Julie and Julie introduced her sister to my parents. Dad ended up getting married to Trisha.” Envy explained.

            “I see.” Bradley said with a laugh, “You’re Mrs. Elric’s step-son and thus Ms Douglas is your aunt.”

            “Pretty screwed up family huh.” Envy replied and Trisha gently smacked him in the back of head. He looked up at her rubbing at the spot she struck, “But it’s true! Dad and Mommy weren’t even married when I was born. He was dating _you_.”

            “Come on, Envy.” Trisha said discretely dragging him away from the faculty members. “I believe I heard Miss Ross is your teacher this year.”

            “Yay Miss Ross! I get to see Coach Denny act like a puppy!” Envy cried. After the child left, Ms Douglas burst into laughter, something Bradley had never seen before.

            “Can you believe that he’s the child of a grad professor and a doctor?” she asked. “Two of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met created _him_.”

            “Hm, so exactly how did this happen?”

            “Dante was a student of Hohenheim Elric’s, she fell for him, they had a fling, and Envy was born.” The woman explained. “And then he met Trisha and _he_ fell for _her_ and they ended up marrying.”

            “Envy’s mother must have been upset.”

            “Not really. But then again it’s kinda hard to be mad at Trisha, especially when her sister is your best friend and Trisha herself goes out of her way to be sweet to Envy.” Ms Douglas chuckled. “It works out well between them. She has a free babysitter at a moment’s notice, which leaves her free to do her job and Envy still gets a loving family environment.”

            They heard rushed footsteps behind them and both principal and vice principal turned to see Mr. Gran dragging Edward alongside him and Miss Ross with Envy. Trisha walked behind them with a pained expression.

            “These two were caught fighting in the halls.” The large general like man informed Bradley. He shoved Edward before the principal. In the corner of her eye, Ms Douglas caught Envy stick his tongue out at his brother.

            “Envy, Edward.” Trisha moaned. “Why?”

            “He called me short.”

            “He called me a tree!”

            “Then stop dying your hair.” Ms Douglas said smothering a smile. “Your natural color is much nicer.”

            “ _Never!_ ” the little boy hissed with a scowl.

            “Why not?” Ed asked with candy like sweetness. “You a red head?”

            “Because I got tired of blond jokes!” Envy snapped and lunged for his brother. He might have tackled the boy to the ground had not Miss Ross grabbed Envy around the waist and held him back. Safely behind Mr. Gran, Edward called him names.

            “Skinny pineapple!”

            “Brillohead.”

            “Sawed off half pint pipsqueak!” Envy screamed at the top of his lungs.

            “Envy, Edward!” Trisha snapped finally at the breaking point. She turned to her son, “I’ll stop taking you to the library.”

            Then she turned to Envy, “And you won’t have those chocolate parfaits you wanted me to make for your lunch box.”

            Both boys pouted and Trisha stood firm, making them shake hands then forced Envy to take Edward back to class under the supervision of his teacher and Mr. Gran.

            “I apologize for my boys, Mr. Bradley.” Trisha said to the principal as the boys skulked away. Before Bradley could open his mouth a voice rang out.

            “You handled it perfectly.”

            All eyes turned to the bedazzling woman sauntering toward the adults. Her ruby lips quirked up when Envy turned and ran toward her with a happy cry. Not a dark hair or the silk on her red dress was displaced when the child hugged her.

            “Dante, I’m glad you made it.” Trisha told as mother and son approached. “Envy was a tad upset you couldn’t come with him on the first day of school.”

            “I thought I couldn’t but my assistant, that greedy man, went and completed all of today’s work.” Dante replied. She looked down fondly at her son, “So here I am, child of mine.”

            “Mommy, I helped make omelets.” Envy said to her. “I put egg shells in Edward’s.”

            “Envy, that wasn’t polite. You have to be nice to your little brother.” Dante told her son as they walked toward the school.

            “I’m nice to Al.” Envy argued. “He’s cool.”

            “Your _other_ little brother.”

            Trisha chuckled as she followed Dante and Envy, taking her son’s hand as they both walked inside. Mr. Bradley watched the four enter with a fond smile quirking his lips.

            “A most interesting family you have Ms Douglas.”

            “You don’t know the half of it.” He heard her mutter. “You haven’t met Hohenheim.”

            “Oh?”

            “Let’s just say, anytime my brother-in-law is anywhere near a room of women, his wife ends up receiving roses as an apology.”

            “Uh oh. What did Mr. Elric do?” Mr. Bradley asked as another string of cars drove into the parking lot.

            He didn’t receive his answer for sometime. First he had to help Mrs. Hughes unload her third grade supplies and her infant daughter from her car. He had to rush back outside and greet Jean Havoc as he came in the door. Next a new kindergartner threw a fit when they were dropped off and he had Ms Douglas send out the elder Ms. Armstrong, Fletcher Tringham and Alphonse Elric to calm and entice the child inside.

            Next Dante and Trisha came out discussing their children. The two women laughed over their sons antics and shared a few stories about their morning.

            “I can’t believe you managed to get Envy to help you.” Dante exclaimed. “It takes me an hour to break his stubbornness.”

            “I have three boys _just_ like him. The key is to work them against one another.” Trisha replied and her fellow parent looked scandalous.

            “How manipulative of you.” Dante whispered. “I didn’t know you had it in you. You seem so sweet!”

            “It’s not manipulative to tell Envy that when Ed helped me make breakfast once we ended up having runny eggs and black bacon.” Trisha said with a smile. “It’s a true story.”

            “What about your husband? Does he burn the bacon?”

            “We lost two pans and had to replace a burner last time he attempted cooking.” She told her flatly and both women burst into laughter.

            “Let me tell you a story I heard while in college.” Dante began taking Trisha’s arm as they left. “It begins with a brilliant teacher’s aide to a chemistry professor.”

            “Oh _Gawd_ no!”

            “Oh yes.”

            The principal watched the women agree to meet up at the local pancake shop to continue their conversation and then get into their cars. Trisha in her brown station wagon and Dante in her red Porsche. The vice principal watched with a wince as the sports vehicle zoomed out followed more sedately by the larger automobile.

            “And now you know where Envy gets his flamboyance.” Ms Douglas sighed. “I just hope she remembers this is a school zone and the speed limit is 35.”

            “If she’s anything like her son, she’ll find a way out of a ticket.” Mr. Bradley replied. “So what did ol’ Hohenheim Elric do to warrant sending his wife flowers?”

             “He’s a consummate flirt.” She told her boss. “Hohenheim really doesn’t mean to but he’s exceptionally charming around females. It’s an unconscious thing, the articulate way he delivers compliments, the effect his voice has on women.”

            “Oh dear.”

            “At least she knows he’s not doing it on purpose.” Juliet said with a shrug. “And he always lavishes her with attention when he realizes what he did.”

            “And points out I chose her over a beauty queen.”

            Mr. Bradley and the vice principal turned toward the new voice. He stood over six feet tall; his massive shoulders filled the suit and brown overcoat. A friendly smile framed by a golden mustache and beard. Bronze colored eyes twinkling behind a pair of scholarly glasses.

            In his hands he clutched three brown paper bags that he held out to the vice principal. On one bag was happily drawn smiley faces and words of encouragement on their first day. Another bore the image of bookshelves and hieroglyphs within circles. The third had horned smiley faces cheerfully grinning with sharp teeth and warning of toxic material inside.

            “I was on my way to work when I noticed the boys forgot their lunches.” Hohenheim explained. “You can probably figure out which belongs to who.”

            “Principal King Bradley meet Edward, Alphonse and Envy’s father.” Juliet introduced as she took the bags from the man.

            “Oh!” Hohenheim exclaimed clasping Bradley’s hand. “You’re Edward’s physical therapy buddy. I thought you were a teacher.”

            “I was promoted.” Mr. Bradley replied shaking the man’s hand. “Today is my first day as principal.”

            “Good luck.” He told man as Ms Douglas slipped away to deliver the lunches. “If you have any trouble with my two eldest, Mrs. Curtis will set them straight. They both were students in her martial arts course over the summer.”

            “Izumi? She’s one of the sweetest coaches I’ve met.”

            “Not if you make her mad I hear.” Hohenheim said with a familiar smirk the principal was certain he saw on a dark hair boy earlier that day.

            “Anyway, must go deal with undergrads and try not to tempt any female students. My sister-in-law will drown me otherwise.” He told Bradley. He turned and jogged toward the parking lot, blond ponytail swinging behind him. The principal waved as Ms Douglas returned and Hohenheim left.

            “Envy was happy to see his chocolate parfaits.” She told him. “His face lit up when he saw the bag he decorated.”

            “Hm, Ms Douglas?” Mr. Bradley asked. “Did you happen to threaten your brother-in-law?”

            “No, why?”

            “He said you’d drown him if he enticed his female students.”

            “Oh, I was wondering why Trisha had that hair dye.”


End file.
